horizon40kfandomcom-20200213-history
Hatch
In development and pending approval. Doctor "Hatch" is a medic and operator of Hatch's Apothecarium pharmacy and surgery on Kerberos. An old guy who has been in the Triton sector for a while and happy to work with, or on, anyone. "What's wrong; let Hatch fix you up? What happened; just kidding, I don't care. Now sit back, let's have a chat about nice things, 'cause this is going to hurt." "Welcome to Kerberos, don't die and see me if you're coming close". Having spent the last decade on the station, after entering the Triton sector a few months prior, he is as settled as he ever will be. Perhaps the store would be better stocked if his main priority wasn't patching up whoever needed it. With only a small portion of his work performed at the Apothecarium, he usually works wherever those that need it are, often off the station. He wears his occupation with pride and values good service and results over pay, often scraping by and covering costs. In the end repeat business is good business, so he needs you in the field. Money isn't always the best currency, so if your pockets are light perhaps you can make up in other ways, after all everyone has their specialities and Hatch is better at removing bullets than implanting them. So, get your ship, get exploring and take along Hatch when you need him. "Life short, play hard". There are those that fight and those that don't, Hatch is the latter. Whether it's out here in the Triton sector or anywhere else, the Imperium marches on. The duty of those who don't fight is to damn well make sure that those that do keep at it. Some make sure the armour is shiny, the weapon well oiled, the spirit is clean or the stomach is full. For Hatch, the priority is that the body is working. Whether you are wary of machines or riddled with more metal that you are verging on coming with a manual, the flesh needs to be working for your to keep on fighting. So do old Hatch a favour and if something bends more or less than it should, your leaking this red coloured oil, you want that forearm back on, or you just need a pick-me-up, drop by. "Secrets only lead to pain; you can keep them to yourself". He's happy to work with, or on, anyone, treating the case based on the symptoms and what happened. This covers the direct effects on the individual and what makes a good story. Sharing details that would have you ping on the Imperium's radar aren't to be shared, best to keep them to yourself and make something up. When with a crew, he takes the in-one-ear and out-the-other approach, wanting to see and hear only what is needed. Hatch is there to fix you up so you can be on your way fighting the good fight. "If you haven't got anything nice to say, you're better off shutting the hell up". There's always time for scandal and gossip. Hell, what do you do on a big pile of metal floating in the void when you're not fighting? Just keep it clean and fun, in the end we are all on the same side, fighting for the same cause. If you want dirt on someone there are plenty of others to see, cause old Hatch wants to keep chats about nice things, like how the hell you got the end of a blade lodged into your femur. If you want to start some trouble, have a think about it, the biggest and ugliest killing machines out there cant fix fix themselves, so there are bound to be favours owed and you don't want to be on the receiving end when one is called. "You're preaching to the converted". Learning about the Emperor later in life than most, he was taken by the stories of triumph and endurance, truly a man worthy of worship. While he doesn't walk around with his soap box in hand, ready to declare his beliefs to all at every chance he gets. He is happy to speak to others when the opportunity arises, but not going to force the conversation, for some it just isn't their thing. Unlike many of the priests and missionaries of The Creed, with their mystical chanting or righteous cleansing fire, he preaches through example. The Emperor's reach is further than the Imperium and whether you live or die is his will. The Emperor wants you to live on, overcome your struggles and continue the fight. Hatch is here to help you with that, regardless your race you too can make a positive change. "Only the Emperor will live forever, but you can come close". He doesn't often talk about his pre-void past, rarely mentioning more than it was a daily desperate fight for survival, not to dissimilar to anywhere else not settled by the Imperium. After being saved by the Imperium he took up ranks on the battle field as a medic, but that was some time ago. Since then he has devoted his time to studying how the flesh works, his time isolated with patients showing as he is rarely seen in large groups. He shows the signs of age, but nowhere near his self proclaimed natural one-hundred and eighty years. Openly a user of natural - that is, anything that isn't made of metal - remedies and rejuvenats, he is happy to share with others what seems to have worked best. He is not opposed to mechanical enhancements, but wants to save that for the time when his flesh just can't take it anymore. Category:Creed Category:Human Category:PC